Adult Things
by doranobaka
Summary: Adult Trowa and Adult Quatre do Adult Things. Mild shounen and shoujoai: 3x4, 1x2, RxD.


**A/N:** This is actually pretty old; I must've written it sometime in 2000 or earlier. It was when GW was first run on Cartoon Network, at least. Anyway, this was inspired by a discussion on the TQML (Trowa/Quatre ML) about "Adult Trowa and Adult Quatre do Adult Things." :) This is just a goofy little drabble, and it's meant to be a little OOC.

**Adult Things**.  
  
---  
  
Scene: Living room. Very quaint.  
  
Announcer: Introducing Adult Quatre...  
  
(Pan over to Adult Quatre, who waves)  
  
Quatre: Hello.   
  
(All Quatre Fangirls in the audience, author included, sigh. )  
  
Announcer: ... And Adult Trowa...  
  
(Pan up to Adult Trowa, standing behind Quatre. He just looks cool. All Trowa Fangirls in the audience, author included, sigh. )  
  
Announcer: ... Together...  
  
(Zoom out to show Trowa and Quatre together being the spiffy couple they are. All TQ Fangirls in the audience, author included, sigh. )  
  
Announcer: ... In...  
  
(Much fanfare...)  
  
Announcer: Adult Quatre and Adult Trowa Do Adult Things!  
  
(All TQ Fangirls in the audience, author included, do fangirlish things. )  
  
Announcer: First they start their day at Microsoft, the ruling power of the Earth, where CEO Relena reigns supreme.  
  
(Fade to the exterior of the Microsoft Building.)  
  
Sign: Microsoft  
  
Sign: (small print) We own your soul. (TM)  
  
(Fade to huge office. CEO Relena sits in a high-backed chair in front of a desk. Dorothy fawns over her.)  
  
Dorothy: Oh, Miss Relena! You simply must try a new restaurant downtown! It's so romantic!  
  
(She clasps her hands dramatically in front of her chest. Relena sweatdrops.)  
  
Announcer: (stage whispered) No, no, Heero, wrong fic, wrong fic! This is the scene for Adult Relena and Adult Dorothy Do Some Things We'd Rather Not Know About! That way, that way!  
  
Cameraman: Ninmu ryoukai.  
  
(Fade to a corner office, in which Trowa and Quatre sit.)  
  
Cameraman: Ninmu kanryou.  
  
Announer: (sweatdrops) Uh, yeah. Anyway. (clears throat) Wonder at the finesse with which they keep the evil Apple Foundation away! (pause; announcer gags) Who's WRITING this?  
  
(Zoom in on Trowa and Quatre doing...)  
  
(TQ Fangirls lean forward, anticipating...)  
  
(...office-type stuff. In fact, Trowa is currently stapling a report while Quatre is typing something important-like. TQ Fangirls 'awwww...' and sit back down in their seats.)  
  
Announcer: Then we follow our favorite couple home after a hard day of work... (pause; nothing happens) Psst! Heero, that's your cue!  
  
Cameraman: They haven't finished the workday yet.  
  
Announcer: Give me that!  
  
(Camera bounces as Duo grabs it from Heero.)  
  
Duo: There! Now you read the cue cards.  
  
Heero: Ninmu ryoukai. Then we follow our favorite couple home after a hard day of work... Ninmu kanryou.  
  
Duo: (sweatdrops) Jeez...  
  
(Fade to the house where Trowa and Quatre live. The sound of water can be heard. Heero takes the camera through the house and to the source of the sound, where Trowa and Quatre can be seen doing...)  
  
(TQ Fangirls lean forward, anticipating...)  
  
(...the dishes. TQ Fangirls 'awwww...' and sit back down in their seats. Then they realize that Quatre and Trowa are both clad in cute and frilly aprons. The Fangirls, author included, do fangirlish sort of things. Upon closer inspection, we see Trowa is washing, and Quatre is rinsing and drying. Quatre is also humming the tune to "Mind Circus.")  
  
Quatre: Isn't this nice?  
  
Trowa: I suppose so. I get to dry next time.  
  
(Trowa and Quatre return to their work, this time both humming the tune to said song.)  
  
Heero: And then, after a long day, they retire to their bedroom.  
  
(Fade to a shot of a very messy bed...)  
  
(TQ Fangirls lean forward, anticipating...)  
  
(...which Trowa and Quatre are making. TQ Fangirls 'awwww...' and sit back down in their seats. Then they start grumbling.)  
  
TQFG 1: This was supposed to be a yaoi fic!  
  
TQFGs (author not included): Yeah!  
  
Author: Eeep! o.o;

TQFGs: Get her!  
  
(All TQ Fangirls, author not included, growl and start chasing the author into the sunset. The camera watches as the wave of fangirls grows ever closer.)  
  
Duo: This would be a great documentary! 'When Disgruntled Fangirls Attack,' ne, Heero? Heero? Hee--gack!  
  
(The picture jumps as Duo drops the camera and Heero drags him away. The fangirls all rush by, but all that can be seen is a blur of feet. A huge cloud of dust is left in their wake. When the dust clears, both Trowa and Quatre's legs can be seen as they go about making the bed. A few minutes pass.)  
  
Quatre: Do you think they're gone?  
  
Trowa: Aa.  
  
Quatre: Are you sure?  
  
Trowa: Fairly.  
  
(There are some rather incriminating noises coming from off-camera, the source of which being Trowa and Quatre.)  
  
Quatre: Ack! The camera! We forgot about the camera.  
  
Trowa: No problem.  
  
(Trowa bends down, pics up the camera, and buries it under the bedsheets.)  
  
The End... Sorta...  
  
Duo: And for our next production... Adult Duo and Adult Heero Do... Oi, Heero... Don't look at me like that... Eeeek!  
  
Heero: OMAE WO KOROSU!


End file.
